


minecraft now, emotions later

by Ariaizz



Series: mcyt has taken over my life [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, Introspection, Lowercase, M/M, Music, Pining, Real names used, Reflection, and i somehow got inspired to make this, bad is a good friend, both for author and dream, i was looking at tumblr posts saying how dream is using the lgbtq community for clout, look at that theres no angst, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaizz/pseuds/Ariaizz
Summary: a fic about introspection, reflection and procastinationaka that one fic where dream is a gay mess and george is a brickwait isn't that all of them?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt has taken over my life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007133
Comments: 26
Kudos: 292





	minecraft now, emotions later

**Author's Note:**

> if the featured ever say that they arn't comfy with this kinda thing i'll take it down asap!
> 
> shoutout to ness for beta-ing :D  
> i tried to be realistic fghjk
> 
> pog first fic in the mcyt fandommm

“do you love george?”

it was a common question that he was asked in most- if not all his social media platforms. he would always reply with something along the lines of “yes, of course, i love george” to get the shippers going and to have the man in question awkwardly laugh about it. 

but that was dream. 

did clay love george? 

that was the bigger question. he never thought about it in-depth, and he probably never was going to in the first place. he was probably going to live in blissful ignorance before the whole ordeal started.

a tweet from a fan is what started this… as per usual. it read “hey dream have a question that u’ve most likely been annoyed with and probably will never see. do u love george? be fr no ‘im doing this because shipping’ bullshit”

it was nick who found it and he was curious, rightfully so. 

he didn't respond with a direct answer and just said _“huh.”_

...he’d think about it later, now is time to code for the next video and play minecraft. maybe he’ll tweet george and ask if the vlog will ever come out for shits and giggles.

yeah, sounds like a good plan.

minecraft now, emotions later.

~~~

after a day of coding, bugging george, and playing minecraft he retired to bed, having completely forgotten the tweet in question.

nap now, emotions later.

~~~

it was when he woke up that he realized he still didn’t answer. he was going to go text nick if he wanted to record but was met with the screenshot of the dreaded tweet.

why was he dreading to answer the question? it shouldn't be that hard; oh right emotions are difficult as all hell, and even more so when you over analyze everything. 

wait what was he doing?

... oh yeah he was going to text nick if he wanted to record.

messaging now, emotions later.

~~~

it was evening and he was bored out of his mind. darryl was either streaming or recording with zak, george was asleep, and nick was busy so that eliminated all of the dream team. essentially everyone from britain was asleep so that eliminates a good chunk. he doesn’t feel like streaming, he already ate, and he’s not tired. fuck.

he takes his phone off the charger, unlocks it, and plugs in his earbuds, opening spotify, playing whatever song he was playing last. wish you were gay by billie eilish. he let his mind wander, letting it do whatever.

his mind went over many topics. coding, like how python is far superior in certain parts than java and c++, video ideas, his friends, george, youtube, whatever song he’s listening to (at this point it was choke, by idontknowhowbuttheyfoundme the noise cover), back to george, and the cycle repeats.

his mind grazes the tweet once again. what did he feel about his best friend? those words hurt somehow.. but wasn’t he the one that wasn’t in denial? it didn’t hurt in an unrequited way… emotions are confusing. back to coding patterns, he goes. if only emotions were as simple as a line of code, and a ctrl+c ctrl+v here and there.

music now, emotions later.

~~~

stupid thoughts, stupid tweet, stupid nick, stupid george, stupid emotions, stupid me, stupid, stupid, stupid. none of them were stupid actually, except maybe him. ever since his mind grazed the thought of the tweet he couldn’t stop thinking about it, no matter how many times he tried to shove it to the back of his thoughts. 

what does he feel for george? he's avoided answering, but he keeps asking himself anyway.

do i like george?

he does like him, they’ve been best friends for around 6 years now! they’re like two peas in a pod for pete’s sake!

but do i love him?

love is… a weird thing. everyone has their own definition and there are different types.

he loves him like a friend, yes.

he loves him platonically, yes

he loves him like family, kind of yes? not really. no matter how many step-dream jokes george makes.

he loves him romantically… does he?  
sure, when he’s in a call with george, on-camera or off he gets all soft, and maybe the few times george flirts back his defenses suddenly become nonexistent and he blushes a bright red; that thankfully george can’t see, and perhaps the rare times george doesn’t have his guard up he feels all fuzzy and soft because it's such a rare experience, but that doesn’t mean he loves him, right? 

...he does flirt for the camera; to get the shippers going, but he also flirts because he genuinely likes to see george’s flustered reaction. it makes him proud because he was the one that made it happen. he gains even more satisfaction if george’s camera is on.

and there's the small chance of george flirting back, and that will always make him a flustered mess. (he actually gets flustered pretty easily but he tends to hide it, despite his face growing a bright red. perks of being anonymous i guess.) 

ugh he's in love, isn't he? the feelings he gets, the reactions, the smiles, the flirting- everything.

clay loves george.

he does love george, but now what to do about it…

oh god he fell for his best friend and now he's not sure if it's returned- it's turning into one of those fanfic clichés now, isn't it.

he knows if he confessed, their friendship wouldn't go down the drain if he was rejected. sure, it would be awkward for a few days, but that would be the worst it would get.

but the thing is, he doesn't like being awkward.

he doesn't know if it's selfish or not to think that cutting ties for a few days is better than awkwardness, but he thought about it anyway, and there isn't exactly a backspace button on thoughts. unless bashing your head against a wall counts, but he doesn't exactly want a coma at the moment.

he'll just play minecraft in the meantime. he needs to test his plugins anyway. he can wait.

minecraft now, confessions later.

~~~

it's been a week since he realized his feelings, and two since the tweet. did he seriously procrastinate thinking; something he does way too much, for a week? apparently, he did. he hasn't told nick yet, or anyone for that matter, but he thinks darryl has caught on. (similar to arran to zak and darryl, he's been pushing the flirting and shipping. only lightly though, since darryl wouldn't shove them together and call it a day. clay noticed but never commented on it. only teased that he was the second biggest dreamnotfound shipper, himself being the first. it caused a good chuckle and a flustered sputter from george. he felt some pride for the rest of the stream because of that.)

he was heavily debating his options. sure, he has all the time in the world, but he also isn't the most patient. he has a few options. he could tell nick and darryl, and have someone to gay panic to, cram it all into the way-to-small closet and wait as he has been, or gain some guts and ask him out. 

...oh god, maybe thinking about it and realizing his feelings maybe wasn't the smartest idea.

oh well, he's had dumber moments, like when he said that the oldest cat lived till 127 and that there 39 pokémon that one time in front of almost a million people. live. (in his defense he thought it was cat years, not human years.)

...actually reliving that moment would be better than realizing your never-ending pinning for your best friend.

fuck he got sidetracked. right, options. he thinks that at least telling darryl would be smart.  
he debates on what to text him, but he just decides to go right to the point. _"i have a crush on george but i don't know what to do."_

darryl texted back quickly. _"Glad you noticed finally! :D Hm… As for what to do? I'd say maybe drop some hints? >.> If that isn't your style then maybe just gain some confidence and ask him out!"_

clay read through it. he's already been dropping very obvious hints, but george is very very dense and isn't noticing. he guesses he has to ask him directly.

_"thanks. i've been dropping hints but he's, not picking it up. he's a brick lmao"_

_"Maybe it's because you flirt with him every two minutes in the first place ಠ_ಠ"_

_"hEY"_

clay chuckles. he's glad he has some sort of motivation now. he just has to wait for a good time. not right now, since george is asleep.

waiting now, confessing later.

~~~

right, today was the day. today was the day he was going to put all of his feelings on a plate and serve it to george. there weren't any good times to confess to him, plus he'd been waiting a month, so he was getting impatient, so might as well fuck it and do it now, right?

he texted him a quick dm, asking him if he wanted to call. he received a yes naturally.

"hey, so what did you want to call me for? you know i will always say yes, but this is kind of sudden"

"yeah, sorry about that. anyway, i uh.. have something to tell you."

"hm? what is it?"

"i uhm.." dammit clay, now isn't the time to be awkward."i may love you.. a lot.. and not as a bit." god fucking dammit your still awkward.

"oh. huh." george didn't really have much to say other than "huh." he was never great at words, and he was always better at actions. 

"so…?"

"so what?"

"oh my god george, you brick. do you love me back? romantically?"

"oh! yeah, i do. i have for a while now." he does a weak chuckle. "i'm just not the best at words, i guess."

clay smiles brightly (although his face is hidden behind his discord icon, and the little green ring around it when he talks.) "i know you can't vocalize your love for me george."

"i really can't"

they stay on call for a long while, bantering and flirting the entire time. they never announced it, but they both know that they are together officially now.  
they tell their friends the next day, and plan to tell their fans in a few months.

emotions now, minecraft later.

~~~

fin

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! comments and kudos will always make my day <3


End file.
